zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Greed
Greed (グリード, Gurīdo) jest jednym z antagonistów, a później antybohaterów w mandze i anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Jest znany wśród reszty homunculusów ze względu na swoją niezależność, która doprowadziła go do zdrady Ojca i działania na własną rękę. Początkowo zostaje wprowadzony jako antyzłoczyńca, następnie staje się pełnoprawnym antagonistą, a ostatecznie antybohaterem, po swoim odrodzeniu w ciele księcia Xing - Linga Yao. Biografia Pierwszy Greed Greed jest trzecim homunculusem stworzonym przez Ojca. Jakiś czas po narodzinach, Greed uciekł, aby podążać za swoimi pragnieniami i osiągnąć własną nieśmiertelność. Greed pojawia się w mandze i anime Brotherhood wkrótce po tym, jak główni bohaterowie Edward i Alphonse Elric przybywają do Dublith, aby odwiedzić swoją nauczycielkę Izumi Curtis; dowiaduje się o ich przybyciu od swojej jaszczurzej chimery Bido, który ujawniła obecny stan Alphonse'a. Greed rozkazuje swoim chimerom - Martel, Dolchetowi i Roi, aby zwabili Alphonse'a do okolicznej fabryki. Tam łapią go, a Martel wchodzi w jego zbroję. Greed przedstawia się młodzieńcowi w barze Diabelskie Gniazdo, w którym się osiedlił. Gdy Alphonse rozpoznaje jego znak Uroborosa, Greed wyjawia, że jego informatorzy powiedzieli mu, iż dusza Alphonse'a jest zaklęta w zbroi. Greed domaga się poznania tajemnicy przynależności duszy Ala, którą uważa za klucz do życia wiecznego, ale dowiaduje się, że to Edward tego dokonał. Później Izumi przybywa na ratunek Alphonse'owi, ale nie może skrzywdzić Greeda, którego "Wszechmocna Tarcza" łamie jej kostki, gdy go uderza. Niedługo później Edward konfrontuje się z Greedem, ale nie chce słuchać jego warunków i atakuje go. Greed nie jest jednak pod wrażeniem zniewag Edwarda i zmienia się w swoją formę wszechmocnej tarczy, łatwo go obezwładniając. W momencie, w którym Edward zastanawia się, jak przekształcić węgiel Greeda, aby cofnąć jego tarczę i zranić go, kilku żołnierzy dowodzonych przez Kinga Bradleya, Fuhrera z Ametris, który jest także homunculusem Wrathem, dostaje się do kryjówki Greeda, zmuszając homunculusa do ucieczki. Bradley i jego żołnierze zabijają większość podwładnych Greeda, podczas gdy on i Martel uciekają z Alphonsem przez kanał ściekowy. Po zobaczeniu, jak Bradley morduje Dolcheta i Roi, Greed atakuje Fuhrera, który łatwo go pokonuje, uderzając w jego słabe punkty i przebijając go. W kryjówce Ojca, Greed zostaje poinformowany przez rodzeństwo, że przygotowania do dnia obiecanego są prawie ukończone. Kiedy Ojciec oferuje mu drugą szansę, by mu znów służyć, Greed odmawia i zostaje wrzucony do kadzi z lawą. Wytrwały do samego końca, Greed zostaje zniszczony podczas maniakalnego śmiechu z Kamienia Filozoficznego, który sprawia, że jego esencja zostaje upłynniona i wypita przez Ojca. Drugi Greed Kiedy Edward, Alphonse i książę Xing - Ling Yao dostają się do kryjówki Ojca, próbują go obalić, kiedy ten chce zabić Linga za to, że nie ma z niego pożytku, jednak zostają ubezwłasnowolnieni przez Envy'ego i Gluttony'ego. Widząc niezwykłą energię Linga, Ojciec ponownie rozważa zabicie go i wstrzykuje płynną wersję Kamienia Filozoficznego Greeda do jego krwioobiegu. Dusze Linga i Greeda zaczynają walczyć ze sobą o dominację, dopóki jedna z nich nie zwycięży, jednak Ling chętnie poddaje swoje ciało, aby pozwolić Greedowi je przejąć, mając nadzieję, że zyska wystarczającą moc, aby zostać następnym cesarzem Xing (ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu homunculusa). W ten sposób w jednym ciele są teraz dwie osoby. Mimo tego, że Greed zyskał całkowitą kontrolę, dusza Linga pozostaje nietknięta i gotowa odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem przy pierwszej okazji. Ku przerażeniu Elriców, Greed odradza się bez wspomnień ze swojej poprzedniej postaci i staje się lojalnym sługą Ojca. Atakuje Edwarda i pokonuje go, pozwalając Envy'emu zabrać braci do Wratha. Greed zostaje później wyznaczony na ochroniarza ojca, działając jako strażnik i zabijając każdego intruza, który zapuszcza się do podziemnej kryjówki złoczyńcy. Jednak Bido w końcu udaje się zakraść do kryjówki Ojca i zostaje zauważony przez Greeda, który wytropił go, by go zabić. Bido rozpoznaje śmiech i maniery Greeda i udaje mu się zwrócić jego uwagę, bezbłędnie recytując jego słynne motto. Udaje, że pamięta Bido, by go zaskoczyć i bezlitośnie go zabija. Jednak przelanie krwi byłego przyjaciela powoduje, że umysł Greeda zostaje zalany rozmytymi wspomnieniami z poprzedniego życia. Próbuje zaprzeczyć im, mówiąc, że nie jest tamtym Greeden, ale Ling go krytykuje, mówiąc, że gdyby tak było, nie zapamiętałby niczego i doznaje załamania. Druga zdrada Będąc w stanie półprzytomności Greed włamuje się do pałacu prezydenckiego, gniewnie atakując Wratha i domagając się odpowiedzi, dlaczego pamięta, jak on zabija jego drużynę. Dwójka homunculusów zaczyna walczyć ze sobą, jednak Greed w końcu ucieka, gdy zauważa, że Pride wkrótce zainterweniuje. Następnie Ling przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem i ucieka do opuszczonej kryjówki, w której natrafia na Edwarda Elrica i jego dwóch chimerowych towarzyszy Dariusa i Heinkela. Po tym, jak Ling mówi Edwardowi o tym, co wie, Greed odzyskuje kontrolę nad ciałem i odchodzi, zanim Edward przekonuje go, by wziął jego, Dariusa i Heinkela, jako jego „podwładnych”. Akceptując tę propozycję, Greed pomaga bohaterom stworzyć ogólnokrajowy krąg transmutacyjny, który będzie w stanie przeciwstawić się temu, który przygotowuje Ojciec. Odtąd Ling może tymczasowo łatwiej przejąć kontrolę nad swoim ciałem; (choć najpierw musi poprosić Greeda o pozwolenie). Greed, Edward, Darius i Heinkel później spotykają Alphonse'a, którego zbroją manipuluje Pride. Greed rozpoznaje starszego z rodzeństwa, który atakuje ich u boku Gluttony'ego. Następnie Lan Fan i Fu, ochroniarze Linga Yao, przybywają im na ratunek i zabijają Gluttony'ego kilka razy, a Edward wywołuje zaciemnienie powodujące zniknięcie cieni Pride'a. Pride ostatecznie pochłania Gluttony'ego, by zdobyć jego moce i prawie pokonuje ich wszystkich, dopóki Alphonse go nie powstrzymuje, umożliwiając Hohenheimowi uwięzienie ich obu w gigantycznej kopule ziemi. Następnie Greed ucieka i kieruje się w stronę Central City, ujawniając Lingowi, że ma ukryte motywy powstrzymania Ojca i chce być tym, który znajdzie się w centrum ogólnokrajowego kręgu transmutacyjnego. Finałowa walka W drodze do kryjówki Ojca Greed znów staje twarzą w twarz z Wrathem, który uważany był za zmarłego, ale powrócił. Ponieważ Ling (który kiedyś walczył z Wrathem) zapewnia dobrą taktykę podczas walki, Greed próbuje pokonać homunculusa. Jednak Wrath ostatecznie ujawnia swoje potężne oko i zyskuje przewagę. Żołnierz Briggs, Buccaneer, pomaga następnie Greedowi, pozwalając się dźgnąć szablą Wratha i zabierając ją od niego, zmuszając go do walki parą sztyletów, z którymi jest mniej zaznajomiony. Greed jest następnie wspierany przez Fu, który wyczuł jego złą aurę. Wrath ostatecznie zabija Fu, ale zostaje ciężko ranny przez Buccaneera, który poświęca swoje życie, aby dźgnąć Wratha własną szablą przez ciało Fu, aby zostać niezauważonym. Następnie rozgniewany Ling przejmuje kontrolę i uderza go, niszcząc oko homunculusa i pchając wroga do fosy. Czciwszy obietnicę złożoną Lingowi przez Buccaneera, Greed zmienia się w swoją wszechmocną tarczę i szybko likwiduje żołnierzy działających pod rozkazami skorumpowanego urzędnika, rządzącego krajem pod rządami Ojca, który groził oddziałom Briggs. Greed pojawia się ponownie w sali tronowej Ojca, gdy ten ma zamiar aktywować ogólnokrajowy krąg transmutacyjny za pomocą Elriców, Hohenheima, Izumi Curtis i Roya Mustanga (pięciu alchemików, którzy widzieli Prawdę, źródło wszelkiej alchemicznej mocy i wiedzy o wszechświecie, które Ojciec planuje wchłonąć, aby zostać nowym bogiem tego świata). Greed atakuje Ojca, aby go zabić i posiąść jego boskość, której Ojciec pragnie dla siebie, lecz ten łatwo go powstrzymuje i z powodzeniem staje się „Bogiem”. Na szczęście Hohenheimowi udaje się uruchomić kontr rytuał, który wymyślił, a Ojciec nie jest w stanie powstrzymać Prawdy w sobie, co skłania go do ucieczki na powierzchnię. Ponieważ Greed nie opanował alchemii, sam dociera na powierzchnię, znajdując większość swoich sojuszników w pobliżu zwłok Bradleya. Przeklina mężczyznę za to, że umarł z uśmiechem na twarzy, i informuje ich o nadchodzącej zagładzie, zanim dotarł na powierzchnię. Ponieważ wszyscy walczą przeciwko Ojcu, Greed zachwyca się niesamowitą mocą złoczyńcy, ale w końcu Ling przyznaje mu, że jego jedynym prawdziwym pragnieniem są przyjaciele. Greed atakuje Ojca, pozwalając się ponownie zaabsorbować, ale okazuje się, że Greed specjalnie to zrobił, aby Edward uderzył go z zaskoczenia. Ze względu na to, że jego zapasy dusz zostały prawie zużyte przez obrażenia zadawane mu przez Edwarda, Ojciec próbuje złapać Linga, aby ponownie wchłonąć Greeda. Jednak pomimo starań Linga, aby go zatrzymać, Greed powala gospodarza, by zostać wessanym do ciała Ojca. Stamtąd Greed zamienia ciało Ojca w najsłabszą formę węgla drzewnego, aby Ed mógł zadać śmiertelny cios. Rozwścieczony ciągłym buntem dziecka, Ojciec wyrywa bezduszną esencję Greeda i wyrzuca ją w powietrze (w mandze Ojciec zabija Greeda, zatrzaskując na nim swoje zęby). W ostatnich chwilach życia Greed obserwuje tłum ludzi, przede wszystkim Eda i Linga, i zastanawia się nad całym dobrem, jakie dla niego zrobili, i zaczyna rozumieć, czego naprawdę pragnął w życiu i jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy; szczęśliwy, że znalazł na koniec prawdziwych towarzyszy. Śmierć Greeda wprawia Edwarda w ślepą furię, przez którą uderza pięścią w dziurę w osłabionym teraz ciele Ojca, uwalniając jego pozostałe dusze i powodując, że Prawda niszczy go od wewnątrz. Charakterystyka Wygląd Greed jest wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym i muskularnym mężczyzną o ciemnych włosach, spiczastej twarzy i ostrych spiczastych zębach. Nosi czarne ubranie powszechne wśród homunculusów, a także czarną kurtkę z białym, futrzanym kołnierzem i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Większość homunculusów ma czerwone linie na całym ciele; w jego przypadku znajdują się tylko na tułowiu. Greed ma na grzbiecie lewej dłoni charakterystyczny znak homunculusów, Uroboros. Wykorzystana do maksimum umiejętność "Wszechmocnej Tarczy" Greeda czyni go całkowicie czarnym i metalicznym, a dwie czerwone linie biegnące po całym ciele rozszerzają się na całej twarzy, krzyżując oczy. Po zniszczeniu i odnowieniu przez Ojca, Greed odradza się w ciele Linga Yao. W ten sposób wygląda teraz jak gospodarz, chociaż jego oczy stają się czerwone, na lewej ręce pojawia się znak Uroborosa, zmieniają się rysy twarzy oraz wygląda jaśniej i bardziej przypomina swoją poprzednią wersję. Kiedy Greed kontroluje ciało Linga, jego włosy zakrywają prawe oko, a gdy Ling je zabiera, jego włosy zakrywają lewe oko. W przeciwieństwie do gospodarza, Greed jest prawie zawsze przedstawiany z otwartymi oczami. Osobowość Jak sugeruje jego nazwa, Greed jest ucieleśnieniem skrajnej chciwości Ojca i nieugaszonego pragnienia wszystkiego co istnieje. Pragnie „wszystkiego, co świat może zaoferować”, w tym pieniędzy, kobiet i władzy politycznej. Daje to jednak Greedowi znacznie silniejszą osobowość niż u pozostałych homunculusów, których w końcu zdradził, ponieważ czuł, że nigdy nie zyska dla siebie niczego, wykonując polecenia Ojca. To sprawia, że Edward Elric opisuje go jako „jedynego homunculusa, który nauczył się myśleć samodzielnie”. Mimo swojej wymagającej i pokrzywionej osobowości jest bardzo uprzejmy, wyluzowany, rycerski i pełen entuzjazmu (jest bardzo przeciwny walkom z kobietami). Nigdy nie kłamie, oferuje okazje, by zdobyć to, czego chce, i działa w niezwykle przyjazny (choć sarkastyczny) sposób, nawet w stosunku do wrogów. Zależy mu jednak na zdobyciu tego, na co zwrócił uwagę, nie przyjmując odmów i bezlitośnie walczy o uzyskanie tego czego chce. Kiedy konfrontuje się z ludźmi, których nie lubi, staje się wyraźnie obraźliwy i dąży do ich zabicia, stwierdzając, że jest tak zachłanny, że chce ich życia. Będąc wyjątkowo chciwym i zaborczym, bardziej ceni swoje dobytki niż to demonstruje, a tych, którzy przysięgają mu przynależność do niego, wyjątkowo szanuje, będąc życzliwym i uzupełniającym się w stosunku do jego podwładnych chimer. Ostatecznie zaprzyjaźnia się z Lingiem, choć często gniewa się, gdy to on przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem, które uważa za swoje własne. W ostatnich chwilach życia Greed ujawnia, że czuje, iż najbardziej pragnął towarzyszy i prawdziwej przyjaźni, wykazując poczucie empatii ponad całą resztę homunculusów. Moce i umiejętności Będąc jednym z siedmiu homunculusów, Greed ma ponadprzeciętną siłę, szybkość i wytrzymałość oraz jest w stanie zregenerować swoje ciało, nawet gdy zostanie śmiertelnie zraniony lub częściowo zniszczony. Ogólnie jedynym sposobem na jego całkowite zniszczenie jest zabicie go więcej razy niż Kamień Filozoficzny, który służy jako jego rdzeń, może go zregenerować. Jego najważniejsza moc - „Wszechmocna Tarcza”, pozwala mu zmieniać układ komórek węglowych w ciele, tak aby jego kończyny lub całe jego ciało było twarde jak diament. Zwykle używa tej mocy na przedramionach (które następnie stają się szponami), aby użyć ich do ataku i obrony, dzięki czemu jest w stanie przebić ludzi gołą ręką i zablokować uderzenia mieczem. Kiedy zamienia całe swoje ciało w diamentową materię, staje się praktycznie odporny na każdy atak i nawet eksplozja nie może mu przeszkodzić. Greed jest również w stanie przestawiać węgiel w swoich komórkach na odwrót; aby uczynić swoje ciało kruchym i słabym jak węgiel drzewny, ale oczywiście nie używa tego często. Anime z 2003 roku 250px|right|Greed w anime z 2003 roku. W serialu anime z 2003 roku Greed jest drugim najstarszym homunculusem, który powstał, gdy Dante, główna antagonistka alternatywnej historii serialu, próbowała ożywić jednego ze swoich byłych kochanków. Po raz kolejny Greed zdradził swojego stwórcę, aby żył dla siebie i ugasił swoją chciwość. W związku z tym założył swoją kwaterę główną w barze Diabelskie Gniazdo, otaczając się wieloma chimerami. Najpierw próbuje zdobyć Wratha (odpowiednik anime z 2003 r.), by dołączył do jego drużyny, ale ostatecznie nie przyniosło mu to żadnych korzyści. Później porywa Alphonse'a Elrica, aby dowiedzieć się, jak zaklnął swoją duszę do swojej zbroi, jak ma to miejsce w mandze. Po raz kolejny jego legowisko zostaje najechane, a jego chimery zostają zabite, lecz tym razem przez Lust i Gluttony'ego. Greed jest następnie manipulowany przez Dante, aby był postrzegany jako jej morderca, zanim zostanie osłabiony na tyle, by Edward go zabił. W momencie śmierci Greed ujawnia Edowi, jak zabić homunculusy. Ciekawostki * W anime z 2009 roku Greed walczył z Wrathem trzy razy. Przegrał w pierwszych dwóch pojedynkach. Finał został przerwany, gdy Ling przejął władzę po tym, jak Wrath zabił Fu. * Ponieważ Ojciec stwierdził, że wszystko, czego pragnie Greed, pochodzi od niego, wychodzi na to, że Ojciec w pewnym momencie chciał także rodziny/przyjaciół, coś, co Hohenheim zauważa przez homunculusa, nazywając go „ojcem”. * Wydawało się, że Greeda pociąga Lan Fan, która, jak na ironię, była zakochana w Lingu i nienawidziła Greeda za przejęcie jego ciała, choć nawet ona wyglądała na nieco zasmuconą jego śmiercią. * Greed dość mocno przypomina Beelzemona z serii Digimon, ponieważ obaj noszą skórzane kurtki i działają w sposób niezależny. Obaj są także chciwi, jednak później zostają nawróceni. * W anime z 2003 roku zarówno Greed, jak i Envy dzielą między sobą szczególną niechęć - mimo, że nigdy nie zostało to wyjaśnione, można to przypisać ich powiązaniem z Dante. * Ciało Greeda udostępnione Lingowi mogłoby być odniesieniem do Canto XXV z Dante's Inferno. W tym Canto złodzieje są narażeni na ciągłą utratę ciała przez jaszczurki zamieszkujące siódmą Bolgię. W życiu przyjmowali substancję innych, przekształcając ją we własne, więc w piekle ich ciała są nieustannie odbierane od nich i są pozostawione, aby ukraść ludzką formę od jakiegoś innego grzesznika. * W pewnym sensie Greed jest jedną z niewielu postaci, obok Selima Bradleya i Hohenheima, która ma całkowicie nowych japońskich i angielskich aktorów głosowych w latach 2003-2009; chociaż pierwotnie angielski aktor Greeda początkowo powtórzył swoją rolę. * W najnowszej ankiecie wśród fanów Greed zajął 12. miejsce, co czyni go drugim najpopularniejszym homunculusem. Greed z ciałem Linga zajął 13. miejsce, a sam Ling 9. * Greed z ciałem Linga jest powszechnie nazywany przez fanów „LinGreed”, ponieważ imię Linga kończy się na literę G, a Greed zaczyna na literę G. Greedling lub Greelin również są jego popularnymi pseudonimami. * W przeciwieństwie do innych homunculusów, Greed niespodziewanie nie ma w sobie żadnych socjopatycznych uczuć wobec ludzi. * Najwyraźniej Greed nie wierzy w kłamstwo, jak stwierdził Ling, gdy Greed okłamał go, aby zapobiec wciągnięciu go w Ojca wraz z samym Greedem. * Pomimo kłótni, Greed i Envy podzielali dwie preferencje: obaj woleli unikać przemocy, gdy tylko było to możliwe, i obaj cieszyli się swoim pięknym wyglądem, będąc w ludzkiej postaci. Galeria Plik:Ultimate Shield picture.jpg|"Wszechmocna tarcza" Greeda Plik:11117 1341334048MzSw.jpg|Greed w ciele Linga Plik:Greed's soul.jpg|Dusza Greeda w ciele Linga Plik:Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood 45 01.jpg|Druga walka Greeda z Wrathem Plik:Ling tries to save Greed.jpg|Ling próbujący ocalić Greeda Linki zewnętrzne * Greed na Bohaterowie Wiki. en:Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Dysocjacyjni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Fragmentaryczni Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Golemy Kategoria:Sutenerzy Kategoria:Wiele istot Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Egotyści